When engaging in various activities, such as hunting, camping, hiking, attending sporting events, and picnicking, it is common to employ a folding chair or other form of collapsible seating. Often these types of activities take place outdoors on uneven terrain, such that a chair must be adaptable for a user to sit comfortably in a stable position. Moreover, many participants of these activities also utilize a pack or other type of bag, which is more easily transported with a frame securable on a user's back.